One-shot Collection
by N.J.Berm
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Feel free to send me any prompts for ones you would like me to write. Going to set the rating at K for now but it may be raised later on.
1. Courting

**Alright kids here is the first instalment of what I hope is a vast collection of one-shots. This one is rather short but I am hoping the next one will be longer. Not based off any prompt, just something that popped into my head while writing FO. **

******Synopsis - The duties and expectations of a young queen-to-be can often be daunting, but Elsa had always held on to the faint hope that marriage would not be one of them. A one-shot of the only time that Elsa raised her voice to her father, set in the same universe as Frozen Onward. Don't need to have read my other fanfic to understand what is happening.**

* * *

It was days like this that Elsa treasured most.

No lessons, no sitting in on diplomatic meetings with her father, no paperwork. She'd even had a pleasant conversation with Anna that morning regarding what to get their mother for her up and coming birthday. The girls rarely spoke for more than a few minutes and when they did it was even more rare for them to talk without one or both of them ending up upset or frustrated. The interaction had left her in such a good mood that the blonde had decided to leave the confines of her room for a few hours.

The young queen-to-be was currently enjoying her free time in the castle's well-stocked library, reading at her favourite seat by the window. It had the best lighting as well providing Elsa a lovely view of the castle gardens and every once in a while, a glimpse of strawberry-blonde braids.

Today however, Elsa was not looking outside. She was reading a rather thrilling play about a man who was plotting to murder a king all because of a prophecy. She had become fascinated when in the end he couldn't bring himself to do it and instead it was his wife who delivered the fatal strike. She had become so fully engrossed in the novel that she did not hear the library door open.

King Agdar watched his daughter for a few moments, his mouth set in a hard line. Although happy that Elsa found such joy in learning, he worried about her unwillingness to socialize. She should be out with her sister or spending time with girls her own age, not sitting in her room all day like some sickly child.

He realized that he was partially to blame for this. He'd allowed Elsa to believe that she was dangerous, and each day that found princess still wearing her gloves like a security blanket, was a day the King felt an even greater amount of shame.

"Elsa?" he called, knocking softly on the doorframe to get her attention before taking a few steps into the room.

The princess looked up from the page and when she saw that it was her father offered one of her rare little smiles. "Hello papa, I thought you had a meeting with the French Ambassador today?" she asked politely. Though she wasn't complaining, Elsa always enjoyed time spent with her father.

"I've just finished. What are you reading?" he asked sitting down next to her, making sure to leave plenty of room between them.

Elsa closed the book and turned it so that the title was facing up.

"Ah Macbeth, good choice. '_That is a step On which I must fall down, or else o'erleap, For in my way it lies. Stars, hide your fires; Let not light see my black and deep desires. The eye wink at the hand; yet let that be Which the eye fears, when it is done, to see.'" _he said, speaking as much with his hands as with his voice.

The blonde had always admired the way her father was able to quote almost everything he read word for word and had seen first hand how often it came in handy during debates.

"Do you understand what Macbeth is saying in that scene?"

Elsa thought for a beat. "I think he is trying to decide if his desire to be king is wrong," she responded, almost like a question.

They often engaged in games such as this, where the King would recite a poem or a line from a play such as this and she would try and guess the hidden meaning behind it.

Agdar grinned proudly at his eldest daughter and nodded. "Very good. The character is having an internal struggle with his ambition. Should he take matters into his own hands in order to achieve what he desires or is he supposed to let chance decide his fate."

"I suppose in the end it was his wife who made the decision for him," Elsa said, a hint of mirth to her statement.

"Sounds like your mother," the King replied with a wink, causing Elsa to chuckle. "Don't tell her I said that."

"Your secret's safe with me," she said. "So, how did your meeting go?" she asked setting the book aside and folding her gloved hands neatly in her lap.

"I don't think I have ever seen a man talk for so long without taking a breath in my life. Which is regrettable because he has terrible breath. I'm told he eats a healthy diet of onions because a gypsy told him it would cause his hair to grow back," the man said shaking his head.

"Oh dear, that is unfortunate. What did he need to talk with you about anyway?" Elsa asked hoping that whatever it was wouldn't mean more work for her.

This was the part of the conversation the King had be dreading most. "That is what I came to speak with you about Elsa," he answered slowly.

Something in his tone caused Elsa's chest to tighten with dread.

"It seems that Prince Michel, a fine young lad I'm told, served three years as a naval officer, is looking to settled down. The Ambassador was delivering an request for permission of courtship - "

Elsa's stomach dropped. Tendrils of anxiety began clawing there way into her chest and she felt the familiar tingling in her fingers as her magic responded to its master's emotions.

_Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel._

The topic of marriage had always been regarded like a plague since Elsa had reached womanhood; recognized by everyone but never addressed. The girl had clung to the hope that her parents would recognize absurdity of the idea.

" – invited him to stay in Arendelle so that he may court you properly," he finished.

"What!" she cried, standing up abruptly eyes wide with fear. "Father no, how could you do that?" Elsa said, hurt written all over her face. She had never felt so betrayed in all her life.

The queen-to-be began to feel herself panicking as she started pacing back and forth across the room, raking her hands through her hair. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage and it was becoming increasing difficult to breath.

Marriage meant revealing her powers, marriage meant leaving the comfort and security of her room, marriage meant… touching.

She was going to be sick.

"Elsa you are 18 years old, and you have been receiving offers of courtship since you were 12. It is high time we actually started responding to them. I won't be around forever and I want to make sure you are taken care of," he said gently, feeling the temperature of the room steadily dropping the more worked up the girl became.

"I don't need someone to take care of me, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" Her fear began to turn into anger. "Besides, I doubt most men would find the notion of being accidently frozen by their wife very appealing!"

"Elsa I have told you before that you are never going to improve your control if you stay in locked in that room for the rest of your life. You just need more practice." Agdar said, growing frustrated.

"More practice!" she shouted angrily, frost weaving in crackling patterns under her slippers and quickly spreading outward. "What do you think I have been doing for the last 10 years!"

"Do not use that tone with me young lady!" he scolded, rising to his feet and fixing her in his steely gaze.

Elsa looked away. "I'm sorry father I didn't… please don't make me. I can't -," she said, voice cracking in desperation.

"This is not up for debate Elsa. You _will_ meet these men, and you will find a husband. It is your responsibility as the future queen of Arendelle. I expect you to make your peace with it by the time your mother and I return from your cousin's wedding and that is final. Understand?"

The blonde hung her head in defeat. "Yes father," she replied softly.

He sighed sadly and at that moment desperately wished he could hold her to him but knew she needed her personal space. "Elsa I know you are scared, but I promise everything will be okay."

Elsa simply nodded in response without looking up, arms wrapped tightly around her torso.

"Good. I will see you at dinner," he said exiting the library. The moment the door had shut behind him he felt the handle grow ice cold and heard quiet sobs coming from the other side of the wood. The sounds tore at him; hearing his daughter is such pain broke the King's heart. All he could do was pray that Elsa would eventually grow more accepting of the idea as he made his way back to his study.

Elsa did not come down to dinner that evening.


	2. War

Arendelle had always been a peaceful kingdom. Known for its level headed rulers and strong military presence that quelled any unrest before it could escalate to anything serious. It was one of the few that could boast of never having been forced to endure the horror of war… that is, until now.

"_Anna!"_

The queen's voice echoed through the large palace that housed the royal family as she stormed from one room to another, a small flurry in her wake. The staff exchanged knowing glances and scurried to the dark corners of the castle lest they provoke the Snow Queen's fury.

"You can't hide forever! I _will_ find you!" she roared, ripping open door after door searching for any trace of that red-headed demon she called a sister.

"This was my best dress!"

Elsa had been hard at work in her study, pouring over Kristoff's latest sales report when it happened.

Not paying attention, Elsa hadn't notice the fishing line that secured her writing quill to the inkpot it sat in. When she made to sign the document before filing it away, the small glass inkwell followed its brother and the black liquid spilt all over her desk, narrowly missing her paperwork. The same could not be said of her skirts.

Glancing down at the large stain that ran from her end of her bodice to her mid thigh Elsa was filled with a renewed sense of determination. She'd made it to the end of the hallway when she noticed the door of the library was left slightly open.

_AHA!_

The queen slipped into the room as quietly as she could, eyes scanning for any sign of the princess. She was beginning to think that maybe the girl was hiding somewhere else when the window curtains started giggling.

Elsa's lips pulled into a triumphant grin. "Gotcha!" the blonde cried as she ran over and threw aside the heavy fabric revealing a trembling Anna, shoulders shaking from barely contained laughter. At the sight of her sister Anna gave a shriek of surprise and bolted, but Elsa was faster.

"Why you little-"

The queen threw a gust of arctic air in the direction of the door, icing it shut and effectively cutting off the redhead's escape.

Anna spun around to face her approaching elder sister. "Now Elsa, let's not do anything hasty…"

Elsa however, did not slow her advance, eyes gleaming with mischief. Before Anna could run from her again Elsa pounced. She grabbed the girl in a tight embrace, pinning her arms to her sides and brought her lips to the girl's cheek.

Anna squirmed frantically in Elsa's grip, knowing what was coming next. "Elsa no! Please!" Her cries were in vain however the queen began to blow wet raspberrys all over Anna's face.

"I *_pffft_* should *_pffft_* have you *_pffft_* thrown in prison *_pffft_* for assaulting *_pffft_* your queen," Elsa laughed, finally releasing the struggling princess.

"Ugh that is so gross," Anna whined, wiping the spit from her cheeks. "I hate it when you do that."

"You should have though about that before you ruined my favourite dress," Elsa responded smoothly, straightening her skirts.

* * *

Anna sighed with pleasure as she lowered herself into the bath closing her eyes and sinking so that the bubbles tickled her chin. The hot water soothed her aching muscles and she felt her entire body relax. Yesterday's ride had been a lot longer than usual and she was paying for it today. The princess however, was more than willing to be sore for the rest of her life if it meant she could have more days like the one she'd had.

She and Kristoff had ridden to the very edges of Arendelle's boarder to a secluded meadow where they'd shared a beautifully romantic picnic. They spent the whole afternoon sitting on the edge of a stream, feet dangling in the water, chatting and exchanging timid kisses.

The princess was so lost in her happy memories that she didn't realize the bathroom door had opened behind her.

Anna heard the frost before she felt it.

It hissed and crackled across the floor in icy tendrils and crept up the legs of the porcelain tub like crystalline ivy.

Just as Anna sat up to investigate the noise the cold hit her like a bolt of lightning. Every ounce of heat was drawn from the water all at once. It wasn't enough to freeze it but the shock of it _was_ enough to send the girl shooting out of the ice cold water with inhuman speed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Anna roared. It took all of three seconds for Anna to realize what had happened and the howl of laughter that came from the room beyond only confirmed her theory; the queen had exacted her revenge.

Grabbing the nearest towel the redhead wrapped it tightly around her shoulders shivering violently and trying desperately to bring warmth back into limbs.

"You realize of course, this means war."

* * *

"I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late!"

Elsa rushed about her chamber frantically as she fought desperately to make herself presentable for the meeting with her small council. She had slept in late that morning, someone had tampered with her clock and she had a sneaky suspicion she knew who that someone was.

Throwing on the first dress she could find and fixing her hair into her signature braid Elsa sprinted out of her room towards the Great Hall, she didn't even have time to check her looking glass to make sure her clothing matched.

Rounding a corner at breakneck speed Elsa almost collided headfirst into Gerda who eyes flew open wide at the sight of the queen.

"Sorry Gerda," Elsa panted. "I'm late for my meeting. Can you check to see if Anna is awake? I told her she was expected to be there but I have a feeling she forgot again."

The older woman just stared blankly at Elsa as if she had two heads, a look of complete confusion written across her face.

"Gerda?!" the queen snapped, she didn't have time for this.

"I- uh- yes Majesty. But you-" she started.

"Great thanks," Elsa interrupted, before returning to her previous task. She heard the matron call after her but she was in too much of a rush to care.

Finally reaching the entrance to the Great Hall Elsa took a moment to catch her breath, she was their queen after all they could wait a few seconds longer. Once she had regained a semblance of composure Elsa frosted back any fly away hairs before pulling open the large mahogany doors.

The idle chatter died away the second Elsa stepped inside and the room fell silent. She was used to this response so she paid it no mind when every pair of eyes followed the queen to her seat.

"Good morning. I apologize for my tardiness, I hope I have not kept you waiting long," she said picking up the large stack of papers waiting of her. "Now, I was hoping we could begin with the…" Elsa's voice trailed off when she realized that every single person seated at the table was staring at her; one man even had his mouth hanging open.

"What?"

When no one said anything she grew impatient.

"What are you all looking at?" the blonde demanded.

The men all exchanged nervous glances, silently debating who would be the one brave enough to tell her. Eventually it was the master of coin who spoke up.

"I- well- Majesty- you- you seem- seem to have-" he stuttered, one hand raised to gesture vaguely at her head.

"Oh for goodness sake spit it out!" Elsa cried, utterly exasperated. What was wrong with everyone today?

"There seems to be something written on your forehead," he said hurriedly.

This answer caught Elsa off guard. What was he talking about? "My forehead?"

Several heads nodded simultaneously as Elsa conjured a mirror of ice in her hand, examining her reflection. It was backwards but the words were still easy enough to read.

_I win_

"I am going to kill her," she whispered.

* * *

**So this was my submission for snow sisters week on tumblr, the prompt was mischief makers. I might come back and add more to their little prank war, but I figure I should probably get back to finishing Frozen Onward.**

**Please review and feel free to send any ideas you have for pranks and/or future one-shots because I need more things to write about once my other fic is done.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-N.J.B.**


	3. The Boggart - Harry Potter AU

**So this is my contribution to my new favourite Harry Potter/Frozen AU loving created by ****arendellesfirstwinter**** and ****counterpunches****.**

**My version of the lesson during Elsa's third year where she comes face-to-face with her boggart. I hope I did it justice guys. And seriously, I have been waiting for this AU since before I was born. **

**Reviews 900% welcome :)**

**Rating: T for mild swearing**

**Words: 2,097**

****it is my headcanon that Elsa and Malfoy don't like each other because canon Elsa in this AU is very protective of her Slytherins and Malfoy seems like the kind of prick to pick on the kids even in his own house. And I am pretty sure she would stick up for any other of his victims even if they were in another house because she is trying to improve Slytherins reputation. He and Elsa often have verbal fighting matches (she usually wins - girl has a silver tongue).****

* * *

The lesson started off normal enough.

As usual, Elsa was early for class and took her seat along with the few other students who decided to beat the rush of students that inevitably arrived at sound of the bell.

As she waited for her small group of friends to join her, Elsa took out her notes for today's Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson from her bag. They had been discussing defensive charms that robbed one's attacker of his voice, and after practicing with her fellow Slytherins the other night she had been able to reduce Selina Moore's voice to a mere whisper.

Once the bell signaling classes had resumed rang, the room became a sea of blue and green, as Slytherins and Ravenclaws alike took their seats. Professor Lupin called for silence and informed them that they would not need their books or notes for this lesson today, only their wands. And asking that the desks be pushed against the wall he pulled a very large, very old looking wardrobe to the center of the room, around which all the student crowded.

Elsa had long ago decided she liked Professor Lupin much better than that giggling buffoon Lockhart. Yes, he had been pretty to look at, but now her Slytherins were actually learning how to protect themselves, not which hair products gave the Professor's hair that extra shine. Although, there was something about their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that gave Elsa pause. It was his eyes; she couldn't quite decide what is was but she saw something familiar in them that made her fingers itch.

Elsa stood at the edges of the group and listened as Professor Lupin asked them all if they knew what a boggart was. And when no one answered him, he began to explain to the eagar students what the creature was, but the longer he talked, the more panicked Elsa became.

"... shape-shifter… whatever you fear most…"

_No. No. No._

When Elsa felt the tingling under her fingernails she instinctively pulled her gloves on tighter to remind herself they were there.

_Conceal it, don't feel it._

"Hey Elsa are you okay? You look a little pale?" It was Tablitha Wilkins, one of the first few friends the blonde had made her first year at Hogwarts.

Elsa blinked at her a few times to compose herself and swallowed. "I- I'm fine. Just a little nervous I guess."

"Yea me too," Tabitha said nodding and turning back to the front of the class. "But it's also kind of exciting don't you think? I wonder what it will turn into for me."

Elsa didn't answer her friend; she was too busy trying not to start hyperventilating. The blonde wasn't like the other students; she didn't need a boggart to tell her what she feared most. Elsa knew what she would see.

Anna. Her little sister, lying frozen on the floor, dead because of Elsa. And this time there would be no healers at St. Mungo's to save her.

Even though it had been years since the incident, that night haunted Elsa every single day of her life since and fueled almost every one of her actions. It was why she almost never went home for holidays, it was why she wore gloves every waking moment, and it was even the reason she was in Slytherin house.

The moment Elsa had gotten her letter to Hogwarts she had been thrilled. Finally, a chance to escape the guilt and fear that consumed her whenever she saw the unbearable hurt that flashed across Anna's face each time the blonde pushed her away. But she also knew that it wouldn't last. It was only a matter of time before Anna got her own letter, and Elsa knew without a doubt that her younger sibling would be sorted into Gryffindor; even if you only knew Anna for a few moments you would know that was where she belonged. And it was with that in mind that Elsa asked, no, begged the sorting hat to put her in Slytherin. The young witch didn't care that it thought she was better suited for Ravenclaw; she knew that those from Slytherin and those from Gryffindor did not interact, and that was all the convincing she needed.

She would do whatever it took to stay away from her little sister, the person she loved most. To make certain that night _never_ happened again. And if that meant Anna hated her, so be it.

The temperature in the room dropped ever so slightly. And so, while everyone else listened intently to Professor Lupin's lecture, Elsa was fighting to remain calm and quiet the frost that threatened to break free of her oh so fragile control.

_It's okay, no one even knows Anna. Come to think of it, I'm not sure I even told anyone I _have_ a sister. And even if they guess, they will just assume I'm afraid of loosing a family member not that I'm afraid I'll be the one that kills her._

The room grew colder. One of the girls rubbed her arms.

_Conceal_,_ don't feel._

Slowly, Elsa reigned herself in and felt the warmth seep back into the room. Still chanting her personal mantra, she felt her breathing even out and no longer felt the need to bolt out of the room. Looking around quickly she was relieved to see that no one seemed to notice how close she had come to loosing control.

Her heart still pounding furiously in her chest, Elsa tried to focus on whatever Professor Lupin was saying about the different theories regarding the true form of a boggart and how to properly disarm it.

After a quick lesson on the annunciation of the defensive incantation and proper wand movement, Professor Lupin asked the students to form a line in front of the wardrobe.

The class surged forward, everyone vying to get to the front; curious to see what it was they were most afraid of. Somehow in all that chaos, Elsa found herself at the center of the long line, sandwiched between her friend Tabitha and some Ravenclaw that looked about as thrilled about the idea of meeting his worst fear as she did.

The first student to step forward was a boy from her own house whom she had tutored a few times in Transfiguration. At Professor Lupin's instruction he stood at the ready, wand raised and staring straight at the handle that slowly began to turn. The door of the wardrobe flew open and out ran a dog that Elsa could have sworn was the size of small bear. It was barking and snarling at the boy who was now backing away in terror with each flash of sharp, white teeth.

It was then that Elsa finally understood where he'd gotten the scar on his forearm.

For a second the witch forgot her fear as a wave of protectiveness washed over her. Elsa was very defensive of the other students in her house; it was one of the reasons she was so well known throughout the school. They may call her the Ice Queen, but they also knew that if you were going to poke fun at a Slytherin you'd better be willing to face Elsa as well. She was about run forward when Lupin's voice stopped her.

"Come on now William, concentrate. Be stronger than the fear, don't let it consume you. Turn it back in on itself. Laugh in it's face," he said fiercely, almost as though the words were his own mantra.

The Slytherin boy nodded and raised his wand shakily. "Riddikulus!" he shouted. There was a small pop and the large dog became a tiny, shaking thing in a pink sweater. The class howled with laughter and William smiled.

Elsa radiated pride as she heard the Professor yell, "Excellent! Excellent William! Next!" The line shuffled forward and another student took the boy's place.

Up next was girl in Ravenclaw who's worst fear was a man wearing a mask and covered in blood charging at her with a knife. Then another Ravenclaw for who the boggart changed into a swarm of stinging bugs that flew around her face buzzing loudly and threatening to bite her.

When a girl from Slytherin broke down at the sight of her parents screaming at her for being a disappointment Elsa became hopeful that Lupin would end the lesson early, but he didn't. And with each student that moved forward the more terrified she became at the thought of seeing her sister's dead body in front of her. How on earth could she make that funny?

_I can't do this. I won't be able to control it._

But then she thought about what Professor Lupin had said to William. About not letting the emotions consume him, being stronger than the fear, and before she could react, Elsa was at the front of the line.

She hadn't even seen it change shape. One second it was a toy snake, the next it was…

Elsa turned to her Professor who wore an expression of equal parts confusion and concern. "I- I don't understand. I'm not afraid of mirrors," she said, lowering her wand.

"I'm not a mirror Elsa."

She spun around so fast she almost collided with her reflection. No, not reflection.

Her.

Time seemed to grind to a halt as Elsa stared in horror at her twin. Her blood pounded in her ears and her breathing came in short gasps as her entire body began to tremble violently. Cerulean eyes stared back at her and a small smirk pulled at her- _it's_ lips, as if it knew exactly what Elsa had done, what she was capable of.

She felt the world tip dangerously to one side as the reality of what was happening set in; her worst fear wasn't killing Anna, the thing that she feared most… was herself.

Behind her people began to whisper, while other's – maybe her friends – hushed them. Although, they might not want to be her friends after this.

_"__She is afraid of herself?"_

_"__What did she do? Is she like a criminal or something?"_

_"__Who is afraid of themselves? She must have done something horrible."_

Then she heard someone scoff loudly at the back of the room. "What the hell did you do Arendelle? Kill someone?"

She went still. Her gloves grew stiff with frost.

"Shut up Draco!" Snapped a voice.

"Quiet!" Yelled another - Lupin possibly - she couldn't hear much over her own thundering pulse. "Elsa?" The voice called softly. Definitely the Professor.

He reached out to Elsa, hoping to capture her attention long enough to get between her and the boggart. Just as he was about to touch her shoulder, which seemed to be radiating cold air – odd even for their world – the boggart Elsa mouthed something to the girl. He didn't see what it was the boggart said but whatever it was seemed to push Elsa over the edge because she tore out of the room mumbling something over and over so fast that he barely had time to react.

"Elsa!" he called, but she was gone.

xxxx

She ran as fast as her legs would allow, lungs burning and tears streaming down her face, bumping into the occasional student. She only came to a stop when she'd reached her destination, a large hill overlooking the castle. No one ever came out here since it was so far away from the school, making it the only place Elsa felt safe enough to practice her wandless magic, making small flurries and constructing objects from her ice.

But today was not a day of freedom. Today was a day of hiding, just like she always did. Because she was coward; too afraid to face her classmates, too ashamed to look her own sister in the eye, and too stupid to think she could run from it all.

Lying crumpled at the base of a large oak tree Elsa hugged herself tightly and cried. She didn't bother holding back her magic, letting it roam free as frost climbed the old oak's trunk like a crackling, hissing vine. Arctic winds howled around the young girl as sharp snowflakes bit at her skin, but she ignored all of it.

All she could see was the boggart version of herself ginning at her with such cruelty in it's eyes it made Elsa want to fall through a hole in the floor just to escape that gaze. And how it had mouthed the one thing it knew would shatter all of Elsa's carefully placed defenses, tearing them down and stripping her bare. Her mind's eye replayed it over and over again until it was seared into her brain. She watched an endless loop of her own lips caressing that soundless word like a newfound lover until it was all she knew, all she cared about.

_Monster_


End file.
